


Trick or Treat

by merryholidays



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryholidays/pseuds/merryholidays
Summary: For context, they're living in Joel's house during this time
Kudos: 11





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> For context, they're living in Joel's house during this time

"RAWWR!" JJ jumped on Ellie, waking her up. 

"What the- WOOOAH!" She sat up to get a full look at him, "Nice costume bub." 

He stood on the bed dressed as a dinosaur, hands on his hips, posing proudly. 

"How's mine?" Dina stood in the doorway.

"Oh, hey count dracula." Ellie eyed Dinas outfit.

"Countess." She corrected her and walked over to take JJ, "You sure you don't want to join us? Your mask is downstairs." 

Ellie shook her head and stood, "Nah I'm-I'm fine, Halloween's not really my thing." She gave them both a kiss and walked with them to the door, "But I hope you two have a blast." 

"Whatever, and please, if you're just gonna be here all day try to clean up those boxes a bit." Dina smiled as they left. 

Ellie sighed, walking into the living room and staring at all the unpacked boxes they had piled up, "Here we go." She muttered and grabbed one, setting it on the floor and ripping it open.

-

"One more and I'm DONE." She wiped her forehead and ripped open the next box, stopping to stare at the contents. A bunch of shit she'd collected through the years, her comics, superhero cards, etc. 

At the top of the box sat a firefly pendant, she chuckled, "Must've collected hundreds of-" She paused as she flipped it over.

"Riley..." Her finger wiped the dust from the pendant, lingering over it slightly. Her lips pressed tightly together as she looked off, her heart heavy, "I miss you." A smile crept on her face as she remembered the mall, the halloween store, them dancing in an abandoned store... running from infected... 

She touched her bite, the smile fading, "You'd want me to be happy." She stuffed the pendant in her pocket and left to the kitchen. Dina was right, her mask sat on top of the table, a wolf, fangs out. She shook her head with a smile, sighing as she put it on and left the house to look for her wife and son.

God it felt like she'd walked through every street and still hadn't seen them, throwing her hands over her head she decided to try the mess hall one more time. 

Already from a few feet away she could see Tommy and Maria, a woman and a dinosaur in front of them. Tommy looked at Ellie, she put her finger to her lips as she snuck up, taking JJ out of Dinas arms and spinning him around, scaring Dina and making JJ laugh.

"Ellie!" Dina yelled and hit her playfully.

"That's me!" She laughed and put her arm around Dina. 

"Look at you guys, a vampire, a dinosaur, and a werewolf." Maria giggled.

Dina smiled, "So what made you change your mind?" She looked at Ellie.

"Who knows, maybe I wanted to give you a good scare." Ellie hugged Dina close as she thought back...

"Her name was Riley."


End file.
